193 Copperfield Lane
by Shipsinthenight13
Summary: One day while traveling in the TARDIS, Rose and the Tenth Doctor receive a strange message summoning them to a house in 1954. Inside they find horrors beyond there wildest imaginations including Amelia Pond and Eleven! They two teams pair up to try and escape the little house of horrors and try to find out who summoned them to the cursed dwelling? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

193 Copperfield Lane

Chapter One

"You know, no matter how many times I say it, I really do love the 50's," The Doctor says, swaying ever so slightly to the music.

I laugh, "Yeah, you and 1954 should go get a room." He smiles his big dopey smile, brown eyes expanding with joy, a small fire alight at the very center.

"I'm not kidding, this year is bloody brilliant. And not just that, the music! Oh I do love the music." He twirled me around to the beat of the song. I laugh, my long pink skirt flying around my waist.

"You know, we should probably be getting back to business." I say, still laughing. He pulls me in closer and makes his voice sound deep with mock manliness.

"Why? Do you find my dancing skills...distracting?" he raises an eyebrow.

I shove him aside, "Oh get off it, I'm serious. We're here to 'investigate' not play around in a pub."

"Oh, but Rose Tyler, it's a pub in 1954! Isn't the least bit exciting?" I roll my eyes and try to look annoyed, a look I can never quite pull off when the Doctor's around.

"Come on," I say, taking his hand and dragging it out the door, "Where did you say the address was?"

"Do we have to go so soon?" He responded, putting up his I'm-a-little-kid act.

"Doctor…"

"Fine, fine, it was 193 Copperfield Lane."

"Thank you," I tell him sternly. I look down the street. It was dotted with a few people here and there, mostly couples, enjoying the view of the setting sun. I single out a small couple in the distance and march straight up to them.

They looked like you're ideal twenty-year-old pair from 1954. The woman was a pretty brunette, her hair tied up in a high pony. She wore a white shirt with a baby blue poodle skirt and black loafers. The man wore slick jeans with a black shirt and a leather jacket. His black hair was slicked back in a way I could only describe as the 'Danny Zucko.'

I tilt my head to the side and lightly tap the girl on the shoulder. She turns and gives me an annoyed smile, her pink lip gloss shining in the fading sunlight.

"Hi…," I say awkwardly, "I'm a tinsy bit lost. Do you mind telling me where 193 Cloverfield Lane is?"

She opened her mouth to say something but the boy cut in before her. "193 Cloverfield Lane?" I nod, "Why on Earth would you want to go there? That place is haunted, man. Nobody ever goes in that comes out alive."

"Oh, yeah," The Doctor says placing his hand on my shoulder, "That's us. Real haunted house enthusiasts." I glare at him but he just winks and continues to smile.

The girl looks up at us nervously, "Ah… right. So, um, just go down the street and take the third right. 193's at the very end."

I thank her and follow her directions. I look up at the house. 193 Cloverfield Lane. Most of the houses on this block looked nice and pristine, but not this one. It looked like a shack with it's boarded up windows and floorboards falling apart at the seams. I nervously turned to the Doctor and ask, "Are you sure this is it?"

"Oh most definitely," he responds, grinning. We walk up the front steps, the ground creaking with every step. "You ready?" The Doctor asks me, his hand on the door, ready to push. I nod and try to fight the impulses to chew on my lip. He walks in front of me, cautiously placing each foot in front of the other. The house was trashed as well, tables overturned, sofa's slashed through. We round a corner and face what looks like the door to the dining room. The Doctor puts up his hand, ordering me to stop.

And that's when I hear it. Voices.

It sounded like two, though I couldn't be sure. The door muffled the sound way too much. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket as quietly as possible. Silently, he put his finger to his lips and placed his hand on the door. He slams it open with a loud bang and ferociously pointed the screwdriver at the source of the voices.

Inside the room were two people I wasn't expecting. The first one was a girl with long red hair and a purple scarf, a frightened look in her eyes and behind her stood a shocked young man in a tweed jacket and red bowtie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Rose?" The man in the tweed jacket said, eyes widening. I eyed the man suspiciously. How could he know my name? It was 1954. I stared at the man's eyes and for some reason, even though I swear I had never seen this man before, he looked somewhat _familiar_.

The man opened his mouth to say more but the girl spoke first, "What are you doing here?" She asked, "We are with the, um, police! And this area has been certified to be, uh, extremely dangerous," She nodded along with her story as if trying to convince us it was true, "Anyway, this area is out of bonds and, um, nobody can be here. So you could probably just sh-"

"Rose?" The man said again. He looked truly awestruck by now, as if seeing a celebrity, a goddess.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I ask. The man's eyes leave my face for a second to stare at the Doctor and then turn back to me.

"No, I would suppose not." He seemed to retreat a little, as if suddenly realizing a sad truth, "But you know time travel, it's risky business."

I took a step back. Were these two time travelers? Or did we just meet them in the future and they know we were time travelers? There was only one way to make sure. Ask.

"How did you know we were time travelers."

"Because we are too," the girl answers and then turns to her companion, "Is this like with River? Where you never meet in order?"

"Who's River," The Doctor asked, sounding annoyed by how little he knew in this situation.

"Wait till you find out," The man said, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Alright, cut the small talk, who are you," I ask, crossing my arms and stepping closer to the pair in the center of the room.

"That's Amy," the man said pointing at the girl, "And I am the Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

My mouth dropped open with shock. "The Doctor?" I asked, "But…"

"Future Regeneration," he said, winking, "It… changes things. But of course you already know that."

"I'm sorry…" Amy said, looking confused, "But what's regeneration?"

"He's me, I'm him," My Doctor said with a blank expression.

"No that's impossible," Amy says, "You… you don't look anything alike.

"Oh please, Amelia. I'm nearly more than a thousand years old, don't you think I would have changed around my appearance a few times." Amy opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Which one are you," My Doctor asked, face in it's unchanging flat state. I knew that face quite well. It was the face he wore every time he met something unpleasant, something he pitied but still had to destroy. As much as I hated to admit it, the face scared me. No, more than that, it _terrified_ me. So why was he wearing this face when meeting himself? What was so bad about this future version of the Doctor?

"Eleventh." He says with a strange sense of happiness. I bite my lip, still not completely believing that this man was my Doctor's future. And he wasn't with me! Of course he wasn't. He couldn't have been. He had said that he was more than a thousand years old. That was a hundred years in the future. He couldn't be traveling with me in a thousand years, I'd be dead. But here he was off with someone else. I eyed the Eleventh Doctor again. The way he had said my name. So happy, so surprised. It was clear he hadn't seen me in a long time so what had or happened to me? Or what will happen to me, rather. "And you're the tenth of course. It's been a while but I wouldn't forget _that_."

Maybe I'd get used to him. After all I had gotten used to the _Tenth Docto_ r, I suppose, after he had regenerated from what I guess was his ninth body. A small smile formed on my lips as I remember how scared I had been, how much I had disliked him at first, and how much I had wished for my old Doctor back. Would I be there when my Doctor regenerates into the Eleventh? I hoped not. I wanted to stay with my Doctor for as long as possible. I glanced at the Eleventh Doctor, with his bow tie and cooky smile. How would I have gotten used to that?

"So why did you come here?" Amy pipes up.

The Eleventh Doctor pulls out a familiar piece of paper. "Note on the psychic paper." He said.

"Same," My Tenth Doctor said, pulling out his own piece of psychic paper. They both read the same thing. _193 Copperfield Lane, come quick Doctor, I need you_.

"So basically," The Eleventh Doctor responded, "Whoever sent this message sent it twice, to the same paper, just at two different points in time. So the real question is why?"

And that's when the chandelier fell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Time seemed to slow down as a scream escaped my lips as the rusty crystal chandelier fell from the unstable looking ceiling. By now the Tenth Doctor and I had stepped far enough into the room to be in danger, but not nearly as much as Amy and the Eleventh Doctor. The Tenth Doctor's lightning fast reflexes pulled me back, slamming both of us into the door to a pantry, which soon came stumbling down.

The Eleventh Doctor wasn't so quick on his feet. He seemed to barely register the giant mass that was milo seconds from falling on his head. It was Amy who pushed him to the ground but was unsuccessful in moving them away from dangerous blob. My head whipped up as I looked in terror at the tumbling light fixture. As a last minute reflex I closed my eyes, waiting for my ears to hear the crash of crystal glass on the dirty wood floor.

It never came.

I opened one eye in confusion. The chandelier never crashed. It never cracked upon the force of hitting the ground at such a velocity. It never broke off into a million different pieces, spraying all over or skin, cutting us in a hundred different places, leaving scars we would only hope would heal. Why? Because was still falling.

Or at least it should be. It stood there hovering in midair, two and a half feet from splitting into a bunch of little shards. The Tenth Doctor maneuvered his body around to stare at it and stood up.

"How is that possible?" Amy asked, clearly astounded.

"It's not," The two Doctor's said in unison. Eleven stood up and sliced his hand above the top of the chandelier. He stared at the time damaged piece of work from all different angles, examining every little nook and cranny.

"No magnets, no chords, no nothing," He said, stumped, "This is impossible."

"But what's the point?" I ask getting up myself, "I mean was it just there to scare us? Like, what's the point of all this? Scaring us is pretty useless especially since the person who brought us here clearly didn't want to hurt us."

"Maybe it was signaling something?" Amy guessed, sounding unsure.

"How much of this house have you explored?" Ten asked slowly, as if fearing the answer.

"We got here minutes before you," Eleven responded, "We've seen nothing besides this room."

"That's what I thought," Ten muttered.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Well, we can't leave," Amy said, "There's someone here that signaled us." We can't just leave them."

"Well what if it was a trap?" I shoot back.

Amy opens her mouth to respond but Eleven stopped her. "It would have to be genuine to get on the psychic paper. There's something here that needs are help." Amy crosses her arms and gives a little smirk. I roll my eyes.

"I say we check in the sitting room," Ten says, "It's our best bet for now." Amy shrugs and starts walking toward the door, leaving me in the dust.

We step into the dim lighting of the sitting room, every inch covered in dust. Amy and I both take out our flashlights, pointing them at randoms areas around the room.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here." I say coyly to Amy, "No one to save."

"Yet." She whispers.

And that's when we hear the growls.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

They came from all directions, each one snarling through it's thick pearly white fangs.

"What are they?" I whispered, backing up agianst everyone else. We were surronded; with these _creatures_ on all sides.

"I'm not sure…" Eleven said, "But it looks like-"

"Faryth." Ten cut in, "They live on the Morengray. Only problem is-"

"Faryth started out as a mutation. It wouldn't have evolved into this for another, say-"

"Ten thousand years." Ten finished. "There is no way these things could have came to Earth. Even if they were pets, they simply… don't exist."

"So whoever we're dealing with is a time traveler." Amy stated triumphinatly as if this peice of information confirmed her earlier suspisions.

"Can we please get back to the monster dogs that are currently attacking us?!" I cried with a sour outrage. They were disgusting, with a thick brown fur covering their entire bodies and silver eyes jutting out of their wolf-like faces. A wet black snout fell over it's giant teeth that covered in wet slobber and perfect for tearing flesh apart. Whatever Morengray was, it didn't sound pretty.

"Alright," Eleven said pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"Green?" I asked looking at the unfamiliar tool in his hand.

"I wanted something diiferent." He responded, winking.

"Back to the killer dogs?" Amy suggested.

"Right," Eleven stabed the thick object in the Faryth's general directon. Nothing happens. Ten rolled his eyes and takes out his own sonic. Again nothing happens.

"Urgh, you boys are useless." Amy mummbles. One comes up and snaps at her. She hits it on the muzzel with her flashlight.

"Wait," I said, "Do these things, um, I don't know, have some sort of… weakness?"

Ten kicked his foot around, trying to ward off an oncoming Faryth. "Well Morengray is in the Icling Cascade which is known particulary for-"

"The dark!" Elven cried, half petting, half hitting a Faryth that was trying to snap at him.

"Of course!" Ten exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Morengray is vastly inhabited by the Vashta Nerata. But, the inhabitants have grown so used to them that the Vashta Nerata barely have any effect. But the downside to that is they can barley stand the light-"

"Well they seem to be reacting fine to the flashlights," Amy interjects, shining her light into one of the Faryths eyes and watched as it retreated a few stepsand then came right back at her.

"Yes, the flashlights are to small a light source...but," Eleven grabs the flashlight from Amy's hand, "This might be able to ward them off…" He jabs some buttons on the screwdriver and points it at the flashlight. A blinding light shines onto the dogs and I watch as they retreat slowly yet surely.

"Rose, give me your flashlight." Ten calls. I hand it to him and he does the same thing. I brilliant light dawned onto the Faryth that was attacking me. It backed away as if wounded, It's silver eyes burning gold against the light.

"It's working!" I cried, happy to be free of the crazy dogs. I give a small laugh.

Ten gives me a tiny smile and a small wink, "Monster Dogs? Haunted House?"

"Just up our alley," I responded.

"Oh get a room," Amy muttered, rolling her eyes.

I felt my cheeks turn a hot shade of pink, "Oh… we're not, I'm mean, I'm not… It just… well…" I let my voice trail off.

"Sure…" Amy said slyly.

"Ssshhh." Eleven said suddenly, brow furrowed in concentration.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Ten said loudly, " We should all just calm down and-"

"No, no ssshhhh!" Eleven said angrily. I looked at Amy and Ten. They were just as confused as me.

"Do you here that?" Eleven asked.

"What," Amy said, speaking on the behalf of all three of us.

Eleven looked up at us dramatically, "Music."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The sound was light, airy, like an old tune from the early twentieth century. It had a nice swing to it, a little jazzy feel to it, something that would be played at a party.

"It… it sounds like it's coming from the dining room," Amy said, clearly confused, "But… We were just there."

"Well," Ten responded, "In this house… anything is possible.

I start to walk toward the dining room. "Wait!" Eleven cried after me. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I said, annoyed. I was tired of everyone treating me like a couldn't handle myself.

Eleven cleared his throat, "I… I just think it would be better if I go, um, first." I give him a glare, "Just, to, um, make sure you were, ah, safe." I give an angry roll of my eyes and stomp ahead. Amy looks at me astounded, like I had personally offended everything she had ever worked for. Ten, on the other hand, gave me a goofy smile and an impressed look. I give him a small smirk when I was sure Amy wasn't looking.

I slowed down as I neared the door. Cautiously I placed my hand on the door, the music growing louder with every step. _This is house is jacked up_ , I thought just before giving the wooden slate a just tiny little push.

Inside was not what I was expecting. I was expecting aliens with old record players drawing us in with a tiny girl possibly trapped to a chair calling for help. That would have been easy. We would have gotten rid of the alien, saved the girl and gotten out of there. And afterward we could have gotten as far away from Eleven and Amy as possible.

But that's not what I saw.

The first thing I saw was the room. What seconds before had been a rotting place with holes in the wall, overturned furniture and a floating chandelier had now transformed into a beautiful party hall. It's once tarnished walls now decorated with silver and turquoise paintings. The ceiling was a luxurious gold, a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging above the party goers, it's lass pieces radiating light.

Around us waiters walked around in formal black and white, serving entrees to beautiful guest in sparkling clothing and expensive jewelry. Men and women danced happily together on the dance floor, swaying in time to the slow beat.

"We… we're in the past." Amy stated, her eyes darting around the mysterious setting.

"Yep," Ten responded, "I'd say late 1890's, about sixty years before now."

"What is it?" I asked. It was one thing to travel in time through the TARDIS was one thing but going out a room and into another sixty years before was another.

"A time loop. It happens sometimes, usually near a rift. Most of the time it combines two cities, in the same place, just at different times. Sometimes there can be more than two though. There's a building, in Athens, that connected six different time zones. That was one helluva party. Anyway, wherever these time loops are they draw a lot of crazy crap to them." Eleven said, a gleeful look in his eye, like a child playing with a new toy.

"So, this one connects 193 Copperfield Lane in the 50's and the 1890's-"

"And," Amy said pointing her finger to a boy at the other end of the hall in jeans and a Nike jacket, "It would seem, the early 21st century."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Before I could get a good look at they boy or the girl appearing in front of him a man in a butler's uniform appeared in front of us.

"Hello," He said, his young eyes shone with a need for sleep but his body stayed perky and enthusiastic, "May I take your coat?" He looks down at our clothes and his eyes widen. Right. Amy was wearing pants. That would look weird. And possibly illegal.

"Oh no, we'll keep our coats." I give him a tight smile.

"Ahh… right. Well… do you have any presents for Lady Jennette Clary's birthday." The butler says, blinking furiously as if trying to keep his cool.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Madam Clary's birthday. This is her party. Do you have a present?" He held out his hand as if waiting for us to set something in it. I give Amy and the Doctor's a confused glance. Shrugging, I pull off my thread bracelet- it was a gift from the Emperor of China for my birthday but it was rather itchy and I could do without it- and hand it to the butler.

"Here," I say smiling, "It's Chinese."

He gives me a suspicious look and takes the bracelet over to a table full of wrapped gifts.

"Alright," Ten said, "Rose and I will find the kids. Amy and Eleven you, ah, keep up appearances."

"Hold on," Amy said angrily, "Why do you to get to have all the fun."

"Because," I muttered, "We do. Now go congratulate Madame Clary in her tremendous party." Amy grunted and rolled her eyes.

"Come on," She murmured, grabbing Eleven's arm and pulling him into the center of the room (though avoiding the chandelier). I give Ten a tiny smile and we walk toward the kids.

"How is this possible?" The Boy said, "It was completely dark just a few minutes ago!"

"Well weird things tend to happen in this house," Ten said with a wink, "Hello, I'm the Doctor." He held out his hand for a shake which the boy suspiciously shook.

"Doctor who?" He asked.

"Just the Doctor," I said, "I'm Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Tyler. Tyler Portman." He glanced at the girl.

She shrugged and said, "Casey Koji." I glared at the two of them. They looked like regular kids, Casey in blue jeans and a green and blue striped shirt. She looked Russian, with her pretty brown hair tied up in a high pony and her startling blue eyes outlined with thick black eyeliner, red lipstick glowing on her lips.

Tyler wore Nike's, jeans and a Nike sweatshirt, his dusty blonde hair sprayed out in a messy fashion. He had green eyes, a rather stocky body and a confused expression. The pair looked like anyone else you'd run into on the street, just a couple of average people who accidentally got caught in a time loop.

"So… um what are you doing here?" I asked.

"It was a dare." Casey said, "This house was completely crumbling. We didn't know there was gonna be some kind of party here."

"Is it like some sort of retro theme?" Tyler asked, he glanced down at my dress, "Because I think you missed the right time period."

"Ah… right," I said, "Will you give me a second to talk to my colleague." I pull Ten aside, dragging him to the right. "So we're stuck in a time loop with three different time zones."

"Yeah that about sums it up."

"So how do we get out."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Casey tapped me on the shoulder. "Um… so what exactly happened."

"Yeah," Tyler joined in, "I mean this place was totally in a state of disrepair. The whole place was falling apart. Nobody was here. I swear. Well… I mean I don't swear because… well there are people here. But… there was't. Well… What I mean is… What's going on?"

"What year is it?" I asked, "Yes… Yes I know 'How could I know possibly not know what year it is?' Well I'm an idiot so just answer the question."

"Ah… 2014. When else?" Casey said looking slightly suspicious, "What's going on here?"

Ten turned to an on coming waiter, dancing around the guest with a tray of entrees and a ceaseless smile. "Excuse me?" He asked, "What year is it?"

"Excuse me, sir?" The Waiter asked, clearly confused.

"What year is it?" Ten said bluntly.

"1894, sir." The Waiter said. Ten crossed his arms as if waiting for something else. The waiter stared at for a second before releasing. "Oh, um right, sir. Would you, ah, like a deviled egg?" The Waiter gave a forced smile as Ten happily grabbed an egg and popped it into his mouth. The Waiter walked away and Ten turned back to Casey and Tyler, "See?"

"No… no that's not possible. It's just the… theme of the party. He's required to say that," Casey stuttered.

"What are you saying this is?" Tyler asked, "Time Travel? To 120 years ago? Who even are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and no it's not time travel, well not really. It's more of a time loop. See, it's connecting three different time zones- same spot, different zones- to the same spot. So basically May 7th, 1894, 1954 and 2014 are all happening at the same time and don't ask, we're not sure why."

"Mhmm, right, so according to you you're from the fifties?" Casey asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, sort of. I mean, we were just in 1954. But I'm not _from_ 1954\. I'm from 2006. Him on the other hand, well," I cocked my head and stared at Ten, "Well I'm not really sure when he's from. See, we're time travelers."

"Time travelers? Like Marty McFly?" Tyler scoffed, "Where's the delorean?"

"No delorean. But we do have a TARDIS," Ten stated.

"A TARDIS? What on Earth is a TARDIS?" Casey asked.

"Oh well usually it's not on Earth. Well it is right now. But on Earth sixty years in the future. Or sixty years in the past from your perspective. Anyway, it's our delorean."

"This is insane." Tyler muttered, "Absolutely positively insane."

"Not only that," Casey said angrily, "But it's impossible! Science won't allow it!"

"Oh, come on. I saw in the 50's that this house was already falling apart. Give it another 60 years and this place must be nearly rubble. How could this place suddenly fix it's self? Huh? Does your _science_ explain that?"

"Who are you?" A pretty voice came from behind, "I don't recall your names on the guest list." I looked to see a pretty woman in a sparkling blue dress with young green eyes and bright blonde hair. And Eleven on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jennette, they're with me," Eleven said giving Madame Clary a kiss on the cheek.

Amy gave him a disgusted look, "Oh please, you're married."

"He's married?" Madame Clary and Ten cried in unison.

"Well, I see you made some friends," Eleven said, nodding his head toward Tyler and Casey ignoring the previous question.

"Um, yes, Doctor, this is Tyler and Casey."

"Who are you," Tyler asked.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Amy."

"But that's the Doctor," Casey said pointing at Ten.

"Yes, well, we're both the Doctor. It's complicated." Eleven responded.

"Anyway!" Amy interjected, "We found something."

Ten looked up at her, suddenly hopeful, "What is it?" He asked.

"We know why the time loop is happening."

"Great, they're in on it." Casey muttered.

"What's a time loop?" Madame Clary asked, her plump lips opening as if to show how vulnerable she was. Nobody answered her.

"Why is it happening?" I ask Eleven, needing to know the answer.

He glanced at Ten. "It's because of us."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

" _What_?" I asked, startled. How could it be because of them? They had only just met. Well not _only_ just met. Because, well, they were the same person. But I knew the Doctor, there was no way he would have planned this. So how could this be the Doctor's fault?

"Yes, yes of course. Paradoxes. Which means there is someone behind this. Whoever gave us the note. They wanted this to happen."

Madame Clary crossed her arms, "Behind what?" She pouted.

"Doesn't matter, sweetie." Eleven said putting his finger to his lips.

I made a disgusted noise, "Aren't you married," I asked her, rolling my eyes and glaring at a wedding ring.

Madame Clary looked me directly in the eyes, her lips pursed together in an unhappy fashion, "My husband died three years ago from a cancer." She responded simply.

"Oh, um, sorry," I looked down at my feet, feeling embarrassed.

"Upstairs," Eleven whispered.

"Excuse me?" Casey asked.

"Nothing." Amy responded, "He just sort of gets like this."

"Come along, Pond," Eleven said, suddenly cheery, "Upstairs we go."

Eleven unhappily nudged Madame Clary off his shoulder and headed toward the door. Amy shrugged and followed him, Ten and I at her tail.

"Wait," Amy called, as Eleven was seconds away from the door.

"What," He responded, sounding like a five-year-old on a sugar high whose mother had just told him to cool it.

"Um… when we walk out the door will we still be… you know… here?"

"No. No as in we'll be in different time zones. 50's I believe. Whoever called us here was from the 1954. Therefore by walking out this door we will be in the same time zone as the one who lured us to Copperfield Lane." He gave us a dopey smile, "Let's go find out who that is!"

"Stop!" A voice yelled behind us, "What… What happened?" We turned to see Madame Clary standing in the doorway looking at the tarnished house, her eyes agast. Tyler and Casey stood slightly behind her, their expressions reading _Wasn't as bad as before_. As if in a trance Madame Clary walked toward the living room, fingering the torn apart couch and the broken lamp. She shook her head, "This, this isn't possible."

A bit my lip, feeling a surge of sympathy toward the Lady. She had just walked out a door, a door she had walked out of thousands of times to see her house in ruins. A could see a small tear in her eyes as she pulled a dusty once-blue pillow close to her chest.

"I'm sorry?" Amy said, like it was a question.

"This room was perfectly fine just moments ago. This must be a trick." Madame Clary responded.

"Not a trick, not moments ago." Eleven whispered.

"You're sixty years in the future." Ten stated.

Madame Clary looked at us with a blank and vacant expression. "I'm… I'm sorry?"

"It's called a time loop," I said "It connects, in this case, three different time zones to the same area. The two kids standing behind you are from 2014."

"Hello," Casey said, giving a small wave as Madame Clary whipped her head around to stare at Tyler and her.

"And this is what my house will look like in sixty years?" She asked angrily.

"You should see it in one hundred-twenty." Tyler added. Madame Clary made a small gurgling sound and started walking back toward the door. She opened it and let out a tiny scream.

"There is a floating chandelier in there." She whispered.

"Yes there is," Amy muttered.

"What is going on here?" Madame Clary asked.

"There is only one way to find out Eleven responded, "Up the stairs we go."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

My feet trotted up the creaky wooden steps, Casey, Tyler and Madame Clary on my tail. I unhappily lean into Ten.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I whispered to him. He gave a small laugh and winked.

"It'll be fine," He whispered into my hair, "Trust me." I give him a tiny smile and lean into his strong, slim build.

"So what are we looking for?" Amy asked, her arms crossed to keep away the icy air of the cold night.

"I'm not sure… But it should be someone powerful. And in danger. Or think they're in danger. Then again I could be totally wrong. Honestly I have no idea." Eleven said shrugging, his face masked in a dopey smile.

"So? Just look around?" Casey murmured.

"That about sums it up," Ten responded.

"Alright," Amy said, "Casey, Tyler, you go right. Ten, Madame Clary-"

"Call me Jennette," Madame Clary interjected.

"Fine," Amy sighed, " _Jennette_ and Rose go straight. Eleven and I will take left."

I shrug, grab Ten's hand and head walk straight, a small smile blossoming on my lips.

"So," Jennette said, breaking the silence, "Is this what you _do_?"

"What exactly do you mean by _do_?" I asked her as I ducked my head into an empty room, "This one's clear!"

"I mean do you commonly go around to people's house? Fix time loops? Stuff like that?" She murmured.

"Yeah, something like that." I muttered.

"Care to elaborate?" She asked.

"We travel. A lot. We go all over, you know, saving people."

"Saving people?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "It's kind of like our job. We're like… space police."

"Space police? Like you go into space?"

"Oh yeah. Well I guess you don't know too much about space right now. But don't worry, by 1969-"

"Rose!" Ten yelped, "Let's not spoil too much about Jennette's future, shall we?"

"Sorry," I tell him sheepishly. Jennette stopped suddenly, her mouth opened wide.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That's my room," She whispered, "That _was_ my room."

"I'm sorry," I said, rubbing her back in a friendly manor.

"This is harder than I thought," She muttered.

Suddenly a sharp scream pierced the air.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Ten paused for a millisecond before dashing out the room, Jennette and I quick to follow. He made a sharp turn and ran to the direction Casey and Tyler had gone in.

"Hey," A sharp voice called from behind. Ten and Jennette continued to run down the hall but I stopped to waited for the oncoming Amy and Eleven.

"Come on?" I called breathlessly as they reached the creaky floorboard I stood on. Amy rolled her eyes, took a breath and continued to run.

We ran together toward the end of the hall were Jennette and Ten stood in the doorway. Tyler stood a few feet in, slowly yet surely backing away from the monster that stood in the middle. But it wasn't a monster. It was Casey.

"What happened to her?" I squeaked out.

"She… She touched that!" Tyler cried, pointing at an empty glass in the middle of the room,"And… and then that happened!" By _that_ Tyler ment the ghost of Casey standing in the center of the room. She was beautiful, unnaturally beautiful. Her makeup had somehow fallen off and underneath lay blood red lips and pale, pale skin. Her blue eyes seemed to jump out of her skull, their startling shade the color of Hawaii's turquoise waters. Casey's pony tail had fallen out and her sun kissed brown hair stood in a perfect curly halo around her beautifully shaped head.

And her clothes. They had rippled and changed into a flowing white dress made of satin and silk. She was scarily beautiful, like a goddess about wage war.

Casey stood, her feet now bear. "Save me," She rasped in a voice that didn't belong to her. "Save me!" Her voice wavered.

"What's wrong?" Ten asked quite seriously, slowly stepping toward her.

"He has me!" She screamed, "I'm trapped! So trapped. Save me." Her voice turned to a whisper, "Save me."

Eleven, Tyler and Amy all turned to stare me. _What?_ I mouthed. _Do something!_ Amy mouthed back. _Why me?_ I responded. _Because! Do something!_ I sighed and smiled in Casey's general direction. "Save you from what?" I asked sweetly.

"Him!" Casey called, "HIM!" She lifted a finger elegantly and pointed toward the closet a few feet away from the door. "Him." She whispered and then collapsed.

"Woah there," Ten muttered and caught Casey's body before she hit the floor.

We stood in silence for a moment before Tyler lost it.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" He yelled, "What happened to her to her?!"

"What was in that bowl she touched?" Eleven asked.

"It… it looked like blood." Tyler mumbled, "Casey touched the blood and then turned into _that_!" He glared down at the silhouette in Ten's arms. "How is that even possible?"

"You're in a Time Loop right now, Mister," Eleven muttered, "There are a lot of things that _shouldn't_ be possible but still _are_."

"So… we have a possessed corpse, two Timelords and a three way Time Loop." I said, "What next?"

"Now we go see the monster in the closet."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The closet was a large mahogany piece, engraved with a beautiful woodland setting. It was strangely intact for something in this house, it's brown doors looking almost… polished. This wardrobe definitely looked like it didn't belong in 1954's 193 Copperfield Lane.

Eleven stepped forward slightly, stroking the side of the great door and then giving it a slight push open.

A blinding white light flooded through the small crack in the wardrobe, leaving us sightless in its blinding rays.

"What is that?" Amy asked, letting a slight hiss escape from her pretty pink lips.

"Bigger on the inside," Eleven whispered quietly, "A bit of Gallifreyan technology, nothing of any harm- well besides the light- but the real question is how did it get here?"

"Well the door," Ten responded, "Is clearly made out of Reddenson Wood, a native to Gallifrey and it's surrounding planets-"

"Really?" Tyler murmured, "I thought it was a portal to Narnia."

"Very funny," Ten said rolling his eyes, "Anyway, I would suggest whoever created this knew of Gallifrey but was not a Gallifrey native- as in wasn't a Timelord."

"Timelords?" Jennette asked, "This just keeps getting weirder by the minute."

"So someone with a lot of… cleverness…" Eleven added awkwardly.

"Whoever this… mystery man is, he's kept," Ten glanced down at Casey's torbid body, " _Something_ trapped."

"So do we… go _in_ there?" I asked.

Eleven shrugged, "Looks like it," He gave a little smile, "Ladies first?"

"Nice try, Doc," Amy said, "But I think-"

"I'll go," I said, cutting her off, "A girl needs an adventure every once in awhile, right?"

Ten gave me a look, "You sure," he asked.

"I'm sure," I responded. _That this is bad idea_. I took a deep breathe and thrusted one foot forward, wedging the door open slightly more. There was another flash of brilliant white light, so much so that I had to use my forearm to eyes. I placed my hand on the door, letting my eyes get used to it.

"Rose…" Ten voice meandered.

"What?" I said more harshly than I meant to.

Ten cringed and backed away ever so slightly, "It's just… I don't want-"

"I'll be fine!" I said in a raucous tone of voice, "Trust me!" I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, a feeling of I-have-to-prove-I'm-good-enough pulsing through my veins.

Without a second thought I swung the door open and dissolved into the blinding white light.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

It was chaotic being in the closet, a mixture of dizziness, blindness and plain old disorientation.

"Doctor? I whispered, suddenly. It had seemed like no one had come in behind and I was all alone in the vast sea of nothing. Then the white rippled and changed, revealing the outline of a man holding an unconscious girl in his arms.

"I'm here, Rose," He said loudly.

"Why can't I fully see you?" I asked hurriedly.

"There must be some sort of Vashna Layer in here."

"What a Vashna Layer?"

"It's a piece of Freyen tech, used in prisons to make you feel alone." He stated simply. Or at least simply for him.

"So… so what do I do?" I asked, "Just keep walking?"

"Seems about right." And all though I couldn't see him I could hear the grin in his voice, the smile on his cheeks. We walked together side by side, me and my invisible friend.

I hear Amy enter, Eleven, Tyler and Jennette on her heals. The room fills with noise and the sound of confusion.

"What's happening?" Tyler asked, dumbfounded. Eleven explained hastily, but still covering more ground than Ten. But I tuned him out, focused on walking straight. This once simple action now presented new challenges. The disorienting amount of white lights and isolation made it hard for me to keep in one direction. Unsteadily I continued to walk on the unclear path.

Just as I seemed to get the hang of it a shape moved in front of me and rippled into existence.

"Ah!" A sharp, girlish scream pierced the air. I looked to see who's mouth it came from and saw a manly frame bumping straight into my breast.

"Urgh, Tyler!" I murmured.

"Sorry," He muttered, "This stupid Vashna voodoo is messing with my head."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," I whispered back.

An Amy sized shape moved in front of us, on and on her hip the other playing with a piece of her red, red hair. "How are we even supposed to find whatever it is we are looking for when we can't see anything?"

"What even are we looking for?" Tyler shot back, giving the older woman a petty fight.

"I don't know," She fought back, "Why don't we console the living dead over there. I mean, she is your girlfriend _right_?"

"Oh, shut your hole," Tyler snarled.

"Children!" Eleven shouted, "That. Is. Enough!"

We continued to walk in silence for what seemed like ages until I finally had to ask.

"What _are_ we looking for?" I echoed, trying hard to keep my voice steady.

"Whatever is keeping the creature that possessed Casey captive." Eleven quickly responded.

"And ideas on what that might look like?" I asked. The room decided to stay silent so I continued, "You know… does it have fangs? Or is it like a prison with bars and stuff? Possibly an alien-"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Right in front of me, were only i could see stood a large tank. And inside the silver cage filled with some unearthly liquid was a quaint, tiny girl.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"What is it?" Tyler whispered softly, placing his hand on the tank, forcing it to become visible.

"Not a what," Eleven said cautiously, "A who." I stared at the girl in the tank, watching as the others placed their hands on the cage, turning themselves visible to my wandering eye. As a glared at the tank-girl I realized she looked somewhat familiar. Carefully I glanced toward the unconscious girl in Ten's arms. Her new features resembled those of the tank-girl in such a way that they were nearly identical. The others seemed to notice this as well, all of them staring at her with wide eyes and a mixture of fear and confusion.

Suddenly, a gasp pierced the air, coming from Casey's red, red lips. Tyler jumped back in surprise, once again stepping into the veil of invisibility. We ignored him, to intent on Casey who's eyes were starting to open.

"Free me," She muttered, Free me!"

"What's your name?" I asked slowly tearing my view away from Casey and directing it toward the tank girl.

"Free me!" She wailed again.

"What is your name," Ten repeated, eyes flashing with anger.

"My name?" Casey whispered so softly I could barely hear her, "My name was forgotten." Tears sprung in Casey's eyes, though her the pupils remained glassy and unchanging. "The ripped me apart. Three places at once. Nothing to free me. Nothing but a paradox. Driving me mad. I don't remember my name." We all stayed silent, not sure what to say. Her voice had been so silent, steady yet still so full of fear and regret.

"Alright," Eleven spoke, "Well, if you can't remember your _original_ name, maybe we can just give you a new one."

"He calls me Adhara," She whispered quietly.

"Would you like to be called Adhara?" Amy ventured, hand firmly grasped around the rim of the tank as if she was afraid to fall off.

"No!" She screeched, "Not Susan! No, no, no!"

"How about… Barbara?" I say, naming the first name that came to mind.

"Barbara," She whispered, "Oh, I like Barbara."

"Good," Ten said, staring at the girl in his arms, "Alright Barbara, who exactly was the person who called you Adhara."

"His name was Sirius. He… he told me he was my brother. He has to be lying. He must be." Barbara whispered.

"Oh," a voice sounded, loud, clean and strong, "Trust me, dear, I wasn't."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The man, Sirius, was glowing. It was faint, with a small whitish silvery light that clearly wasn't human. Besides from that he looked like a regular, handsome man in his mid twenties. Sirius had curly black hair with glowing silver eyes and thin lips. His strong jaw line and firm cheekbones gave a certain edge of beauty to his other, rather strange, features.

Sirius face also seriously resembled Casey, or rather Barbara. Maybe even Adhara. But, no matter the name, she resembled Sirius. It was so uncanny, that it would be nearly impossible for them not to be related. Maybe this was wrong. Maybe tank-girl wasn't trapped. Maybe her family- whoever else could glow and have silver eyes- was trying to help her. Maybe she was violent. Maybe there was something wrong with her. A reason why she was in the tank. A reason why she was tank-girl.

Tank-girl. The girl with the ability to possess the unconscious, to make chandeliers float and create Time Loops. Or was it her brother that had been messing with us? Had her brother sent out the monster dogs and the psychic message? But what was the point of that? No, if one thing was for sure, tank-girl had sent out the psychic message. There was no reason for Sirius to have done it, none at all. Besides, tank-girl wouldn't have to have been in any real danger as long as she believed she was or the paper to work.

"Are you Sirius?" Jennette said, slowly, making sure of what the rest of us had already perceived.

"I suppose my little sister as already introduced me," He responded with a low chuckle.

"I'm not your sister," Casey spat, arms still wrapped tightly around Ten's neck.

"No, I suppose you're not," Sirius smiled, head nodded toward Casey's rigid body. "Oh, Adhara, let the poor girl go."

A pained smile spread across Casey's lips, "Then how would I contradict your onslaught of lies?"

"Now, now dear sister dear, don't be so harsh in front of the nice Doctor and his friends." Sirius tutted, his head shaking with mock disgrace.

"YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!" Tank-girl screamed, her voice cracking with emotion. "I don't have a brother. At… at least I don't think…"

"See?" Sirius asked, talking to us instead of tank-girl, "She's gone mad. She can't remember a thing. I _am_ her brother. And I'm here to protect her-"  
"Protect her from what?" I asked, arms folded over my chest to indicate that I was still sceptical.

"From our family… And others that are, um, that want to harm." There it was! The chink in his armour! Something was most definitely up. But, before I could bring it up Amy decided to bring up a question of her own.

"What exactly are you?" She said, keeping up her tough facade.

"I," Sirius said, seemingly regaining his footing, "Am, a star."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"A star?" I asked, feeling the urge to laugh, "Like in the sky?"

"That's right," Sirius said, a proud yet mischievous smile playing on his lips, "Our kind is a proud and glorious species. We live in the sky, appearing as great balls of energy. But, on occasion, we take the form of humans as you see know, or possess a human as my little sister as done to your friend. Adhara and me, we _are_ siblings. Both of us were born into the constellation Canis Major. Ask her, she knows it's true."

We all turned to face Adhara, "Well, Barbra?" Eleven asked.

"It is the truth. For now."

"I am not a liar, little sister. Though you have just shown that _you_ are." Adhara/Casey stayed silent so Sirius continued, "You told these kind people that we were not siblings, yet now you say it to be true."

Again Casey pursed her lips and held her tongue.

"Well than why is she in their?" I asked, crossing my arms but then realizing I couldn't see I placed them back on the tank. "And why all the charades."

"The charades? Well they were merely trifles to get your attention. You see, my sister is unstable. The tank lowers her powers and makes her so she can't use her full potential?

"Why is she unstable." Amy asked cooly.

"Well because she's sick, child." Amy sneered at Sirius's comment, "Stars… We have extraordinary power. Amazing ones that could make a barren woman pregnant and an infertile land flourish with vegetation of all nature. But we could also wipe out a race with a flip of our wrist and torture a man with a stare. The problem is… us stars are not immortal. We wither and die and when we do catastrophic things happen.

"Our powers become out of control and as we weaken we can not contain ourselves. That is the problem. Adhara is ill and dying. If I were to let her out of the tank she could kill the entire human race! We all could. So this is what we do when are kind dies. Lock them up and hope that their passing is quick." His beautiful face turned terribly sad, making even me feel a tinge of pity toward him and the other stars.

Amy didn't seem to share that pity.

"Then why the memory loss?" She asked, her bright eyes looking as if on fire. She didn't trust Sirius. Why didn't she? His story made sense, so why didn't Amy feel the same compassion as the rest of us? Was she that cold hearted? Or did she just want to hang onto the hope that the girl was innocent- and in trouble."

"Why it's a side effect of course!" Sirius said, ignoring Amy and her distaste for him, "Memory loss is actually the first sign of death. Once they start we know it's-"

"Drugs," Casey uttered.

" _What_?" Tyler asked, brow furrowed.

"Drugs." She answered, "That's why I had memory loss. Drugs. It wasn't a side effect of dying it was because Sirius drugged me."

"See!" Sirius shouted, "It just proves my claims! These are clearly the ramblings of a mad woman."

"I was mad. Quite mad, indeed. But don't worry, dear brother," A haunting smile came across Casey lips, "I remember now."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

A single second pasted where Sirius turned white and his face was corrupt with fear, but it didn't last long. Soon he was his usual composed self, an angry smile possessing his lips.

"Oh, Adhara, it's just more illusions. More signs of your life coming to an end." He said, his eyes alight with an angry silver glow.

"My question to you, dearest brother, is why?" Adhara responded, completely ignoring his previous comment. "Our kind is loyal and just. And, above all, we value family, _eachother_. So what unstarly thing could posses you to do this? Why would you ever do this to anyone, even your own sister?" Adhara, or Casey rather, paused, her eyes glowing with an angry golden light. "How could you do this to me?"

"See!" Sirius cried, though his voice wavered, "this is madness! You may not know but… but trust me I'd never hurt my own sister."

I glanced at Amy, both our faces masked in confusion. How did Sirius hurt Adhara? What had happened? Who was lying? Who was telling the truth?

"Brother, stop lying. You know the truth. We both do. Even only posses this girl I can still destroy you."

My eyes widened and a gave Ten a worried glance. He shook his head subtlety. I opened my mouth in confusion, not knowing what to do. We couldn't just stand idly by and watch two siblings destroy each other. Ten seemed to recognize my confusion.

 _Just wait,_ he mouthed. I nodded, though I was still unsure. He smirked and jerked his head toward Casey, indicating for me to watch the action.

She was standing close enough to kiss him, her perfectly red lips pulled into a hauntingly happy smile. There eyes glared into each other's, silver against gold.

"I don't want to do this." Adhara said quietly.

"Then don't, you sick child. Don't."

An look of sheer anger came across Casey's face and her hand shot into the air her fingers glowing gold. A sharp gasp came out of Jennette's mouth but the rest of us held our breath.

"You hurt me!" She screamed, all her anger bubbling to the surface. "You _tortured_ me! Who does that?! Most humans aren't even as sick as you! You are twisted! You imprisoned me gain more power for yourself!" Her whole body started to glow with a faint gold light that grew with more intensity with each passing second. Meanwhile, Sirius started to crumple on the floor, the silvery color draining from his face and eyes. "I would have happily put you out of you misery! Death happens to everyone! Even stars! You can't reverse it Sirius! You can't-"

"STOP!" Tyler's shrill voice sounded, his eyes tearing up, "Can't you see?" He paused, though I already knew what he was going to say. _You're hurting him_. It's what they all said. Tyler was squeamish. He couldn't stand to see people in pain. I had been like that once, too. I liked to think I still was. But once I started traveling with the Doctor I wasn't the same. Wherever he went, death followed. "You killing _her_!"

 _Her_?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

I glared at Tyler, confused. Her? Who was her? Did he mean… _Casey?_ Why would she be hurt…

Oh. I looked closer at the girl's body. Her whole body glowed with perfection and lust. Adhara's hatred and beauty rippled over Casey's features, changing her. Possessing her. But two things gave away the suffering inside. First, her eyes. The Hawaii blue irises glowed with pain and suffering. They looked tortured and desperate. They showed the Casey inside, the Casey who felt the pain of what she was doing.

Second, was her nose. The perfect, freckled, pale feature was ruined by the small red line running down from her nostril.

Blood.

I stepped back from the table in surprise. Then I took a second to register even more confusion. How could I still see everyone? Shouldn't the Vashna layer stop me from seeing the Tank and everyone around it? And shouldn't I also not be able to see Sirius and Casey as well? How did this make any sense? The Vashna layer must have stopped working. But how? Why? When? I glared at Adhara. Something had changed. At the beginning she had been powerless and amnesic. But now, she was all powerful. I had just assumed it had to do something with our arrival. But how would that work? No, no it had to do with something else. Though, exactly what, I wasn't sure. All I knew was it must have had something to do with the Vashna layer no longer working.

Ten and Eleven both squinted at me, realizing the same thing I had. But I didn't have time to contemplate it. My eyes turned back to Casey. I didn't have to wait for them to realize what was going on with her. I turned to Tyler and he seemed to get what I was think of. Adhara had chosen to ignore his earlier comment. Nothing would happen, nothing would change, unless we acted.

So together we charged.

I slammed into Casey's body with an alarming force, tackling her to the ground. Sirius took one deep breath and collapsed on the ground while I struggled to keep Casey pinned down. Her inner Adahra took control of her body, causing her to thrash out of my grasp. Hurriedly I grabbed her wrists and pulled her back down. Her face vibrated with anger but her eyes stayed scared, pleading.

It made me freeze, remembering the girl underneath, the girl I was hurting. But the hesitation cost me. Adhara flipped over and slammed me onto my back. I let out a pain-filled groan as my back came into contact with the ground. Adhara raised a hand to do god knows what but something stopped her. She froze in her spot and then proceeded to roll over, her face taut with anger.

I scrambled up and saw that Tyler had grabbed her waist and thrown her off me. Steadily, Jennette ran over to her and tried to secure her. Angrily, Adhara threw her off. Tyler helped her up carefully but I kept my eyes trained on Casey's body. Suddenly a blur passed by me and I saw Amy run up and try to tackle Adhara. Without even blinking, Adhara raised her hand and Amy was flung across the room. _Oh no,_ I thought, _her power's restoring_. I wicked smile came across Adhara's face and she raised a hand pulsing with silver energy. And then she froze.

Something was happening to her. Something big. The beauty, the perfection, was leaving her face and her clothes changed back to the way they were. Adhara was becoming Casey again. But why?

Instinctively, I turned to the tank.

Hovering over it were Ten and Eleven, lifting the lid of the tank.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Oh you really shouldn't have done, that." A luscious voice called over the group. "I mean on a scale of one to ten for bad ideas for you, that was an twelve. At least."

I didn't have time to contemplate the voice because I was too busy helping Tyler with Casey. The poor girl had fallen onto the floor and was having some sort of seizure. Blood streamed from her nose and every few seconds she made some sort of crying sound, emphasizing the look of her being in pure pain.

"Doctor!" I yelled, "Help us!"

Ten came running to my side, "Oh this is bad. This is very bad. Alright, Jennette, Tyler, I'm going to need you to stay here and help me. Rose go help Amy and Eleven." I nodded and stood up.

"Now," the voice said, "I have to thank you. If you hadn't been here to distract Sirius I doubt I would have been able to turn off the Vashna Layer, which was currently draining my power."

Amy, Eleven and I stood silently and watched as the voice gained a body. The body arose from the tank slowly, first a splatter of brown hair, turned into an unearthly face, resonating with beauty. The head was attached to a perfect body, full of curves and dips. She wore a silver skin tight jumpsuit. I couldn't help but stare in wonder at her ravishing form. She resembled the possessed Casey in many ways, but still had a different bone structure that made her look more mature and a definitely different body type. Oh, and not to mention, her whole body was covered in a glowing gold light.

This was Adhara.

I couldn't believe that just a few minutes ago I'd felt sorry for this girl in the tank, had pitied her. It almost seemed unreal.

"What are you going to do?" Eleven asked quietly.

Adhara laughed, "Why, kill my brother, of course!"

"Barbara, please, you don't have to do this." Amy cut in.

"BARBARA?! My name is not _Barbara_! It is Adhara! Barbara is a weak girl trapped inside a tank by her even weaker brother! Adhara is the woman who will kill this man for his crimes."

"Why do you want to kill him?" I asked slowly, hoping that I just might be able to talk this crazy, yet powerful, woman out of murder.

"Because of his crimes! Every Star has a time to die, to burn up. Sirius is older than most and therefore it is now his time. He was _dying_! But he couldn't accept it. So he kidnapped me! His little sister! He came down to Earth and through me in a tank, hoping to avoid the eyes of other Stars while he sucked up all my power. But I am more powerful than he thought. I was able to contact not one, but _two_ Doctors! And I knew that he would soon wiped my memory so I decided to instead do it for him but tie my memories to the Doctor so that when he carme, I would start to remember. Then when he tried to wipe my memory, nothing happened. I was here for weeks, suffering the slow and exceedingly painful process of him sucking all the life out of me." She turned to stare at us directly in the eye. "He caused me so much suffering. And he is going to die anyway _. Please!_ I just want him dead before he can hurt anyone else."

The Doctor paused before giving his answer.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Adhara, has anyone ever told you the legend of the Fox?"

"I don not have time for your stories, Doctor. What I need is for you to back off while I serve my brother justice for his crimes." _She needed us to back off._ That means, for some reason she was scared of us. It meant that she wasn't strong enough to take all of us on at once. She wasn't powerful enough.

"Well, Adhara, I'm going to tell you my story anyway. Once upon a time, in the dead of winter, there lived a Fox. He was an old Fox, to frail hunt for food. He knew that he was dying and there was no way to stop it. But this Fox was to greedy to accept his fate so he traveled north instead. After three days of travel the Fox reached the dwelling of one his old friends, a She-Fox who happened to be very young. When the Fox reached her, the She-Fox welcomed him with open arms, knowing that the Fox was near death. But instead of returning her kindness, the Fox trapped the She-Fox in her own cellar and tried to feast on her flesh. Luckily the She-Fox was able to escape. Angered by how rude the Fox had been she tried to kill him to show him that his crimes would not be tolerated. But, she decided against it, realizing that soon enough Mother Nature would take her toll and kill him herself. The She-Fox, though vicious, did not want to kill the Fox, that years ago, had been an old friend. So she left him out in the woods and never looked back. A few weeks later the She-Fox caught word that the Fox had died frozen in the woods. And even though she had had her endeavors with the Fox she still mourned his death as if nothing had ever happened."

"You made that up." Adhara sneered.

Eleven shrugged, "That's not the point." He paused, "Adhara, he's your _brother_. I know he has hurt you but you do but that does not mean you have to repay the gesture. He is _dying_. And trust me when I say you do want to end the life of your own kin. Just let it happen naturally and you will happy."

Adhara just laughed. "So you just want him to get away clean? He nearly killed me! And if we let him go he will try and kill others to get their power. "

Eleven opened his mouth to answer but before he could Ten shouted from across the room, "He's flatlining. I need your help!"

The three of us shared a second long look before running to Ten's aid.

"Come on," Tyler huffed, "Stay with me." Eleven nudged his way past Jennette and to Casey's side. The two Doctors started talking in in quick, hushed sentences. I drew my eyes away from the girl's frail body and to Amy's face. She caught my eye and grimaced.

Then her face went slack and her eyes widened. Immediately I whipped my head around to see Adhara running toward Sirius's body.

"NO!" I screamed just as Adhara plunged her glowing hand into Sirius's chest.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

The world exploded in a brilliant golden light. I shielded my eyes and tried to squint to see Sirius. The light was erupting from his stomach. It was painful and beautiful at the same time. The pulchritude of Sirius's death was like nothing I'd ever seen. I was astonished. My hand dropped from my eyes and I stared at the light in a state of state of wonder and bliss.

"No!" I Ten's voice scream behind me. "Rose, close your eyes!"

I turned back to stare at him in confusion. "What?" Why wouldn't he want me to look at something so, so enlightening. All I wanted to do was stare at it for… ever.

"It supposed to lure you in! If you don't close your eyes now you'll be blind for the rest of your life!" He shouted.

But I didn't care. Who cared about the rest of my life? This moment, right here, this is what mattered. The alluring light is what mattered. I could live the rest of my life as an aemba as long as I was able to watch the grandeur of the light.

"Eleven," Ten shouted, "Keep Amy, Tyler and Jennette away from the light." He stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Was he going to take away the light? No! He couldn't! It wasn't his to take away! This was my choice. This is what I wanted. This is what I needed.

He started walking toward me. "Rose, this is for your own good."

"No!" I screamed angrily, "Get away from me, you… you freak!"  
Ten's face was stony, but I could see the hurt underneath. Good. He deserved it. He didn't know what I needed. And for me, that was the light. "Rose, you need to look at me. Turn away from the light."

"No. Leave me alone." The light was mine! He had no place to take it away from me.

"Rose, just know I'm only doing this because I have to."

"Just go away! The light is-" he grabbed my chin and turned it toward him. Fear was alight in his eyes. His nail dug into my skin. "Stop it!" I yelled, but my voice was raspy from the earlier screaming.

"Rose I'm sorry."

And then he tackled me. Within seconds my body was on the ground. I thrashed around angrily but the dress didn't help. But the light was driving me. I needed to look at. My life depended on it. I didn't know why but… but it just did. I _had_ to stare into the magnificent blaze.

I kicked and screamed. Arms were everywhere along with Ten softly calling my name.

Finally I got out of his grasp. His malicious, terrible, evil hold. I was free. I started walking toward the light. The amazing gleam. The terrific dazzle. The fantastic radiance. The glorious-

"Rose stop!" I ignored the voice. He was _not_ stopping me now. Suddenly I heard the patter of feet behind me. The fool was going to try to stop me again. Maybe I would hurt him… No. That would just distract me from the light. There was no point in that. I needed to stay focused.

"Rose!" His voice was drowned out by the beauty of the light. Nothing else mattered. And that's when he jumped in front of my line of sight.  
"Get out of the way!"

"Rose." He started to lean in, his eyes a sparkle of hope with a dash of fear. The reflected the light. They were beautiful.

No. He wasn't beautiful. The light was. The light was everything. The light was the whole world. The light was mine. Not him! Never this ignorant, foolish _alien_. I needed to get out. I needed to leave. I needed the light.

And then his lips were on mine. They ate me up. They absorbed me. They became me. They were soft and calm and the whole universe. Kissing him made time stop. The light… the light was nothing compared to _this_. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss.

Together we were everything. Galaxies fluttered beneath my eyelids. It was a magical feeling. Nothing like kissing Mickey. Oh god Mickey…

But Mickey didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now. Nothing but the Doctor. Right now he was mine. All mine.

I felt the light subsided. The inside of my eyelids turned dark. The heat stopped. The room was cold once more.

But it didn't matter. Because I was kissing him. I was kissing the Doctor.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

The world existed forever and for no time at all. The room melted away. I was never going to stop. I didn't need air in a state like this. I could last eternally. This was all. This was evermore. This was-

"Hello!" It was Eleven. "Oh yes, um, as enjoyable as kissing Rose is- trust me I remember- I think we _might_ have something more important to deal with."

"No." It was Adhara.

Damnit, I didn't want to stop. But Ten pulled away first. "What do you want with us?" He called angrily. Was he angry with the kiss? Did he sound like this because he didn't want to kiss me? Or was it because he didn't want to _stop_ kissing me? Usually, I could read the Doctor perfectly, but the kiss had been like a fog that made his thoughts unreadable.

"Nothing, my dear Doctor." She glared at us, daring our little gang to question her. "You have helped me in more ways than you can imagine. I know you may not agree with my methods, but what is done is done. I will return to my family as you shall yours."

She raised her hand, fingers a glow with a soft gold light. I panicked for a second, fearing what would come next. Instead of trying to blind us she swirled her fingers around her body. A soft, silver mist appeared.

"Goodbye. Thank you. We might have had our struggles, but you helped me none the less. I am forever in you debt." She glanced at Casey (who was now up), Tyler and Jennette. "All of you. If you should ever need the help of a star, simply make a wish. My brothers and sisters will hear you." The mist was starting to wrap itself around her body. Her whole essence seemed to be fading into the fog. "Until then, dear saviors, I bid you adieu."

Her figure disappeared fully. I squinted, watching as the mist cleared. In its place stood two blue TARDISs, one slightly bluer than the other.

"Come one," Eleven called, let's get everyone home.

"Wait," Tyler murmured, "Wait! You can't just let her leave! She killed him and you're just letting her go?"

Ten gave him an uncomfortable look. "I don't know if there is anything we can do now." He glanced at Tyler's angry expression. "Sorry."

"She killed her brother and _possessed_ Casey! And we are just going to let her go back up to the sky. What about justice?"

Ten opened his mouth to respond but Casey spoke first. "Justice has been served. Her brother was a murderer, a kidnapper. I felt her pain. I know what she did was right. She did what he had to do to survive. Please," She looked up into Tyler's eyes, "Leave it be."

Tyler looked at her with a mix of confusion and anger. "Fine." He muttered, looking at the ground.

"Well," Eleven said clapping his hands together. "I believe now it's time to take you three home," He grinned, "Into the TARDIS we go."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Jennette headed into Eleven's TARDIS while Tyler and Casey trotted into our's. I started following them but Ten held me back. "Wait he whispered."

We loitered around until the three had made their way into the two TARDISes.

"So…" Amy started, "Two Doctors. A dangerous quest. An evil foe. A girl in need a saving. All accomplished. Now what?"

"Now we part ways." Ten said, giving her a steady look.

"But… why?!" She asked. "There are two of you! That's double the power. Imagine what you could do together."

"Yes, but what good would that do?" Eleven asked. "We both have our own lives to live. Why live your life twice? Make every life experience count. Never forget that."

"So we just leave you two here?" I asked, fearing that I may or may not have started to like Amy. She wasn't as bad as I had originally thought.

"Oh come on," Eleven smiled sadly, "Me and Amy will be fine. Though, I will miss you quite a lot, Bad Wolf girl."

I gave him a sad smile, wondering what happened to me. Why he was no longer by my side. The sadness in his eyes, in those familiar eyes, made it obvious that my end would be a tragic one.

"Well… goodbye then." I said, not really wanting to leave.

"Bye." Amy responded. And with that we both headed to our own distinguished TARDIS.

"So," I said to Ten, hanging on outside the TARDIS, still not wanting to leave. "The kiss."

Ten smiled, "It's not like that's the first time we've done it."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise, "That's not exactly the response I was looking for."

Ten smiled and let his hand stroke my cheek. "Where do you think we should go next?"

I blushed like a schoolgirl. "What about Paris? Paris is nice."

"Paris it is." He smiled.

"Hey!" That was Eleven. We both turned to see the other pair about to get into their TARDIS. "'Till the next time, alright?"

"Till the next time." Ten smiled and the two us got into the TARDIS, ready to embark on our next adventure.

THE END


End file.
